


A Boy Out Of Time

by dimitridragomirov



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitridragomirov/pseuds/dimitridragomirov
Summary: See the world of Fallout 4 not through the eyes of the adult sole survivor of vault 111...but through the eyes of a child. Bishop O'Connell, a ten year old boy, who awakes from cryosleep several hundred years into the nuclear fallout future. Now he has to survive this familiar yet unfamiliar world to search for his baby bother. Along the way he makes friends, enemies, and surprising discoveries as he goes.





	A Boy Out Of Time

_ War. War never changes. _

_ In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. _

_ The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. _

_ People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion-powered cars, portable computers. But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream. _

_ Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my two sons - because if my time in the army taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes. _

“Good morning young master! Time to rise and shine!” A familiar, chipper, British voice greeted loudly enough to rouse the small figure curled up in bed. The warm greeting was met by the shuffling of sheets and a low moan of sleepiness. A patient sigh followed by the clack of blinds being pulled was the only warning the figure curled up under the blankets got before they were assaulted by the blinding light of a midmorning fall sun. sunlight now streamed unhindered through the window, bathing the small twin sized bed beneath the window. The mass under the blankets shifted and moved restlessly as child moaned again untangling his hands from the sheets to shade his eyes. Emerald green orbs squinted against the brightness. The child sat up in bed rubbing sleepily at his eyes revealing a ten year old child with curly auburn hair and a smashing of freckles across his face. Pushing the sheets back the child sat on the edge of the bed to stretch and yawn. 

“Good morning Codsworth.” The child greeted through the yawn turning his attention to the Mr Handy butler robot, Codsworth by name, who had woken him. In the morning sunlight his polished metal surface sparkled making the child squint to avoid the blinding reflection. Codsworth's three eye stalks bobbed in time to each dip and rise in his hover system as the bot turns his attention back to the human child. One of Codsworth's three ‘arms’ reached forward and helped straighten the child's rumpled clothes and bed head.

“Come along young Bishop. Breakfast is ready for you in the dining room, Sir will be along shortly.” Codsworth announced once he was satisfied with the boy, Bishop’s, appearance. With that, the bot spun and headed out of the room and down the hall. Bishop lazily slipped off the bed and into his slippers, still rubbing at his eye, and followed obediently behind shutting the bedroom door after him. The red haired child noticed the hallway bathroom door was open and steam rolled out the open door like a thick cloud meaning someone had just gotten out of the bath. A quick glance inside showed his father standing in front of the sink staring deeply into mirror. 

“War…never changes.” His father muttered at his reflection as he ran a hand down his face. Even from this distance Bishop could see the haunted look in his father’s eyes through the reflection in the damp bathroom mirror. The same look his father held when.no they wasn’t supposed to talk about that. Quickly ducking his head, Bishop scurried after Codsworth. He exited the hallway and entered the main room of the house. Codsworth was already back in the kitchen brewing coffee for Bishop’s father. Bishop looked over to the kitchen table to see a bowl of Sugar Bombs cereal waiting for him with a tall glass of milk. Beside the bowl sat a very familiar comic book. Bishop’s face lit up with excitement and he turned back to Codsworth with a wide toothy grin.

“Thanks Codsworth!” He exclaimed as he hopped up onto his customary place at the table, flipping the comic open as he started shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. Codsworth winked at him from across the room and went back to cleaning the dishes. Not even three pages into his comic Bishop heard his father come down the hallway. Codsworth turned away from the stove, steaming hot coffee pot clutched in his claw, greeted the man of the house as he entered. 

“Ah, good morning sir! Your coffee. 173.5 degree Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection!” Codsworth presented the coffee pot to Bishop’s dad, Nate.

“Thanks Codsworth.” His father smiled as he took the pot and the coffee cup off the island counter before turning back around sitting down at the head of the table across from Bishop. Bishop looked up from his comic and swallowed his mouthful. 

“Morning dad!” Bishop greeted with a bright smile. His father poured himself a cup of coffee then added some milk. 

“Morning kiddo, looks like the milk got delivered…What you reading there?” the man asked noting the comic book open on the table beside his son. Bishop swallowed another mouthful of cereal before answering.

“’Grognak the Barbarian and the Jungle of the Bat Babies!” Bishop replied

“My favorite.” They both said at the same time. Both father and son looked at each other for a minute before both fell into a fit of laughed. A sudden piercing wail echoed through the house emanating from the back bedroom. 

“Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun.” Codsworth announced as he set the dishes in the sink and hovered off to the back bedroom. Once the bot vanished down the hall the father son duo finally settled down. Bishop finished off his cereal and started drinking the milk out of the bottom as he dad sat back in his chair looking down the hallway where Codsworth had gone.

“You know, I was nervous at first, but Codsworth’s been really good with both you and Shaun since Nora left.” His dad chuckled fondly. Bishop paused looking cautiously at his dad over the rim of his bowl ...his mother, Nora, was a sore subject that his dad rarely spoke about since she left. It was strange to hear his father speak of her without a harsh, angry twinge to his voice. But his father didn’t seem upset as he set a newspaper down on the table in front of him to read. 

“Im finished dad! May I please be excused?” Bishop asked as he set his bowl down looking for any excuse to escape the awkward silence that followed his father’s statement. Bishop’s father glanced up at and nodded.

“Sure. Put your dishes in the sink and go get dressed. After you’re dressed we will decide what to do.” His dad suggested. 

“Ok!” Bishop gave his father a mock salute as he hopped down and gathered his dishes and carried them carefully to the sink. He then darted to the back bedroom to change. Codsworth was already in the bedroom halfway through changing Bishop’s baby brother Shaun. The babe wiggled and continued to wail as Codsworth tried to wrestle him into a dry diaper. Bishop knew better than to get in the way so he went to the closet to get his clothes. The first thing he saw when he opened the closet door was the ‘Silver Shroud’ outfit hanging up inside. A black and silver child sized trench coat and fedora hung neatly at the front of the closet for tomorrow's trick or treating escapade. Bishop smiles giddily at the sight of it and brushed a hand over the fabric. 

The front doorbell ringing brought Bishop out of his excitement to remind him he needed to be getting dressed and not daydreaming about halloween. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and socks from the drawers in the closet then he went back over to his bed and spread them out. He stepped out of his footie pajamas and changed into the clothes he picked out, which was a striped shirt and blue jeans. Shaun was still wailing away in the crib even with Codsworth gentle words and calming rocking motions. Bishop strapped on his velcro sneakers and went over to Codsworth and Shaun.

“What’s wrong with him? Why is he still crying?” he asked leaning against the crib railing to look down at the baby. Shaun wailed even more his chubby limbs flailing wildly about. Codsworth tutted.

“He probably wants your father…one moment.” Codsworth turned and floated out of the room. Bishop stood on his tip toes so he could reach a hand down to his baby brother inside the crib. He cooed to the babe who didn’t pay him any mind and continued his meltdown.

“Come on Shaun don’t cry! I’m here! Dad will be here in a minute you’ll see!” Bishop tried to reason with the baby but he knew it wasn’t going to make any difference.

“Sir…Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that ‘paternal affection’ you seem so good at.” Codsworths voice came from the hallway, probably to his father. A moment later Bishop’s father walked through the door to the nursery heading for the crib, His father brushed a hand through Bishop’s curls as he looked inside the crib. At the sight of the older man Shaun finally quieted down his ear piercing wails and gurgled happily, reaching tiny beefy hands upwards obviously wanting to be picked up and cradled. 

“So how are the two most important boys in my life doing?” Their father teased as he reached down and tickled Shaun’s stomach. Bishop looked up at his father again and smiled.

“We’re fine dad! Shaun’s just being fussy. OH! Can I turn the mobile! He loves it when I turn the mobile! Please dad please?” Bishop jumped up and down in his spot. His father chuckled and obliged lifting Bishop up with a grunt of effort so he could reach the rocket mobile over the crib. A gentle, soft tune echoed through the nursery and Shaun giggled again as he stared at the rocket ships above his head with wrapped amazement. Bishop giggled as well while his father sat him back on his feet.

“There we go…much better now huh?” His dad said softly to Shaun before turning to Bishop, kneeling down to his level. 

“I was thinking after we get Shaun some breakfast, we could head to the park for a bit. The weather should hold up.” He offered to the ten year old whose face once again lit up.

“Really?! YES YES YES! Thank you dad!” Bishop cheered jumping up and down in place with excitement.

“Sir? You should come see this!” The worried voice of Codsworth drifted up the hallway from the living room. Both Bishop and his father blinked in confusion. There was a strange tone in Codsworth’s voice that neither had ever heard before. Worry? Fear? His father’s face face fell from the warm smile to military business like as he quickly stood up and turned towards the nursery door.

“Codsworth? What’s wrong?” His father called back while walking quickly out of the room and up the hallway. Bishop watched his father go with a growing feeling of unease. He didn’t like the tone in his father or Codsworth’s voices he had never heard that kind of worry in either of them before.

Bishop stood in the middle of the room another moment unsure what to really do. Well… his father wanted to get Shaun breakfast so Bishop decided he should get his brother up front while the two figured out what was going on. So with a shrug he unlatched the side of the crib and reached inside scooping Shaun brother up into his arms. With his baby brother securely in his arms Bishop headed down the hall. Shaun babbled and cooed at his tugging painfully at Bishop’s curls. Bishop hissed and batted gently at his brother to get him to stop. When he entered the living room he could see his father and Codsworth both crowded around the small TV which was broadcasting some news station. But it was not showing the same dull news it usually scrolled this time of day instead, usual news anchor sat behind his booth with a sickened look on his face. 

_ “we do have…coming in…confirmed reports. I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in New York and Pennsylvania….my god.” _ Bishop heard the news anchor on the TV report before he dropped his head into his hands in horror. Suddenly the tv buzzed with static and the image turned to the ‘please stand by’ image. That was never a good sign.

“We need to get to the Vault. NOW!” Bishop’s father announced in that loud authoritative tone as he spun on his heels away from the TV. Bishop jumped at the tone in his father's voice even Shaun whimpered as well. His father ran around the end of the couch when he spotted the two of them at the end of the hallway. Bishop opened his mouth to ask what was going on but his father ignored him completely. Nate quickly took Shaun from Bishop’s arms and settled the babe into arm while grabbing Bishop’s hand in the other. Bishop let out a little sound of surprise as his dad hustled them out of the house and onto the street. Outside there was utter chaos. The sound of sirens was almost deafening, people were running around in a state of panic. Bishop gripped his father's hand tighter as they raced down the street. While his father wasn't exactly running down the street Bishop was still having a hard time keeping up and he stumbled along every few feet. But his father's grip on his hand was firm keeping him upright. Looking back over his shoulder Bishop expected Codsworth to be hovering along behind them but the ever present Mr. Handy was noticeably absent.

“Dad! Where are we going? What about Codsworth?!” Bishop shouted over the sirens. His father flinched but turned his head down to Bishop. 

“Codsworth will be along behind us Bishop don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Just hold on kiddo” his father reassured. But Bishop knew that tone that was a tone his father used when he was lying but wanted to make it sound like he was telling the truth. Bishop swallowed hard feeling unease well up in him but he forced it back. he had to stay strong. He was a big boy now and his dad didn’t need him getting scared with everything going on. Besides his father obviously knew what to do with...whatever was going on. He always did. His father wouldn’t let anything happen to them. He promised that he would keep them safe and together.

“Residents of Sanctuary Hills if you are registered evacuate to Vault 111.” A loud voice echoed as a vertibird swooped low overhead upsetting the air causing small whirls of fallen orange and red leaves to spin through the area. There were men in military fatigues all over the neighborhood directing people to follow the path behind the subdivision and up the hill. His father rushed them along the same path as well, across the small bridge that crossed over the tiny river. Bishop could hear the distinctive sound of Shaun wailing again in his father’s arms. 

“Shh ...shh….it’s ok.” Bishop heard his father say, thought to which son Bishop didn’t know but he assumed it was to try and calm both, if not himself included. They passed by a man and woman who were arguing over a suitcase whose contents had been spilt all over the dirt, as they started up the hill. Bishop remembered that many tractors and diggers had been going up and down this hill the last few years or so. His father always told him never to go play up here or he would get hurt. They passed yet another man in fatigues waving them up the hill.

“If you’re in the Vault program, head to the gate!” The man urged loudly to everyone coming up the hill. As they crested the hill Bishop saw a crowd of people clustered around a chain link fence that had been put up. His father’s hand tightened around his painfully. As they drew closer a man in a tan trench coat and matching fedora was yelling at another man in a military fatigues.

“That’s absurd. I AM Vault-tec! Im going in. You can't stop me!” He shouted at the one in the uniform as they reached the gate. From here Bishop could make out huge suits of power armor standing behind the fence with even bigger guns. At the trench coat man’s shouting the suits of power armor adjusted the big guns in their hands revving them up. The man in the trench coat paled, turned and ran back down the hill shouting something about ‘reporting this’. With that man gone Bishop’s father pulled them closer to the gate stepping up to the man in army fatigues and a clipboard. 

“We need to get in! we’re on the list!” Bishop’s father blurted out over all the noise. Bishop moved closer to his father as more and more people started making it up the hill, increasing the size of the crowd. He whimpered and clutched his father’s pants leg trying to hide behind him. it was childish he knew that but everything was quickly becoming overwhelming. Men with huge guns and suits of power armor, alarms going off, everyone running and screaming, vertibirds flying through the air... who wouldn’t be?

“Infant male….adult male….adolescent male….ok, go ahead.” The man with the clipboard said and his father let out a breathy sigh of relief. When the man stepped aside hurriedly waving them through his father started rushing further up the hill, Bishop still clutching his hand followed along behind. Bishop stared unblinking at the suits of power armor as they passed almost half expecting them to turn on the guns on them as they passed. But when they didn’t Bishop felt a small sliver of relief well up in him.

“You two! Follow me!” a new voice ordered. Bishop looked over in time to see yet another man in a blue outfit with grey padding covering and helmet ushering them to the flattened out the top of the hill.

“What's going to happen to all those people outside the gate?” Bishop’s father shouted at the man. The man didn’t turn to look at him, he just kept jogging.

“We’re doing everything we can just keep moving!” The man ordered. Bishop’s father obeyed and followed the well-worn path. 

“Step on the platform! In the center!” The man shouted as they crested the top of the hill. Sure enough in the middle of the flattened out section of the hill there was a raised metal platform in the shape of a gear. A bunch of people were already gathered there many of whom Bishop recognized from the neighborhood. His father ran them to the center of the platform once they were there did his father finally let go of Bishop’s hand. Bishop brought both his hands up to his face as he hiccups and gasped, as tears finally rolled down his face. He couldn’t keep them back. He was afraid, he didn’t know what was going on. His father adjusted Shaun in his arms and turned to Bishop.

“Alright that’s it! Send it down!” The man from before shouted as he jumped into a trailer to the left of the raised platform they all stood on.

“Almost there. We’re going to be ok. I love you. Both of you…” his father said loudly trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He reached out a hand and ran it through Bishop’s curly hair. Bishop cried, huddling closer to his father leaning into his touch.

“I love you too daddy. But im sca-“ Without warning there was an earth shaking explosion that drowned out all the other noise in the area and a blinding light exploded across the sky. Bishop screamed at the top of his lungs and wrapped his arms around his father pressing his face into the crook of his fathers neck. His father let out a stream of curses as he dropped to his knees wrapping his arm around Bishop and hunched himself over trying to cover the 10 year old as best he could with his body. Shaun was wailing and screaming as he was squashed between the two of them. A huge mushroom like cloud appeared over the horizon and the screams of people filled the silence that followed the explosion left behind. 

“NOW! NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!” Someone shouted in the distance and Bishop just faintly heard over the sounds of all the screaming, his father shout ‘hold on’. The ground beneath their feet shook and creaked, slowly they started to descend just as a too hot wave of dust assaulted them. the roof closed over their heads and they were all plunged into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please excuse how ever bad it may or may not be. If you ever want to make suggestions or ask questions i have a tumblr for this fanfiction there


End file.
